


Hand of the King

by dainochild



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Game of Thrones Fusion, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-24
Updated: 2013-01-24
Packaged: 2018-03-16 23:08:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 46
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3506186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dainochild/pseuds/dainochild
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>King Green always makes everybody leave the room when Red walks in.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hand of the King

**Author's Note:**

  * For [a tumblr anon](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=a+tumblr+anon).



> Prompt was pretty much exactly what you'd expect.
> 
> Punchline was very much the fault of rumpumpumbum, so praise them.

King Green had a tendency to tell all present to get out (“Smell ya later losers”) whenever Red walked into a room.

"So, Red," he’d then say with a lecherous grin, "Hand of the King, right? So put those hands to work and gimme a handie."


End file.
